Angel of Music
by Haddassah
Summary: REVISED! Haddassah dreaded the day she would get that letter. The one that would ask her to come back to the magical world. But mostly she dreaded seeing the man that turned his back on her, and she on him. Her father, Severus Snape.


**Okay, guys. This is my first fanfiction story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, no super harsh flames. Thanks. If you want to add some input of what you want to happen, I'll be more than happy to see if I can make it work. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize… obviously**_

* * *

><p><em>"..You know you can't give me what I need<br>And even though you mean so much to me  
>I can't wait through everything-<br>Is this really happening?  
>I swear I'll never be happy again<br>And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
>I'm not some boy that you can sway-<br>We knew it'd happen eventually  
>La, la la la la la la<br>Now Everybody's singing  
>La, la la la la la la."<em>

"Good practice, guys," a tall dark haired girl spoke. "I know this concert is going to be great!" Her blue-grey eyes shone when she spoke. A large smile grew on her face when she looked at her band members. She put her acoustic guitar back on the stand, and looked out into where the crowd would soon be.

A man's voice was heard over the speakers. "Hey, Addy, think you can quit staring off into space and help us for a second?"

The dark haired girl turned around and smiled at the drummer. His face was shining from sweat under the lights. His bleach blonde hair looked orange for a split second when she saw him. He stood up, put his sticks down on the chair, and walked to three other members that were standing near the edge of the stage. A guy with dark brown hair was playing a few notes on the piano in front of him. His eyes were closed, blocking the warm hazel eyes that were usually staring at the girl. Two boys that had identical, choppy, black haircuts and green eyes were attempting to annoy the one playing piano.

"Sure, Chris. What do you need?" she replied to the blonde, getting to where the other four members of the band were located.

"We need to-"

"Go over-"

"The song order." The twins finished in unison.

"If we had done that on the plane like I had suggested, we wouldn't be worrying about it two days before the show," the one playing piano stated. The twins went to stand on either side of the boy. His eyes never opened and his fingers never stopped playing a soft melody.

"Oh, shut it, Izzy," Chris glared.

"Yeah. We had much better-"

"Things to do, than to waste time-"

"Doing that while flying" the twins said.

"Oh?" Izzy asked, "And pray tell, James and John, what was more important than reviewing song orders?"

"Checking out the flight attendants" they beamed.

It was then that the band heard a loud laughter coming from the front of the stage. There stood a much older looking version of the twins. It was obvious that he was their father. He was also the band's manager.

"That sounds like my boys; always checking out the ladies. Now tell me boys, did you plan on letting the others do all the work picking the songs, or did you want to have some input. I'm sure Haddassah, Christopher, and Israel would love to put only their favorites in the show," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sir, call me Addy. You know that. I haven't been called Haddassah in years," she replied to the man. "and the boys were just about to help us. So everything is okay. I promise."

"I know it will, Haddassah. I trust you to make it happen," he smiled at her. "Oh. Haddassah, before I forget. You have mail. Actually, every one in the band has mail. I only remembered hers. I'll bring the rest tonight when I pick you up for the hotel." He reached into his bag and pulled out a letter and handed it to Addy.

"Open it Addy," the guys all said. She smiled and turned the letter over.

"Funny, there no return address," she said mainly to herself. She let her thumb slide under the flaps of the side and slowly tore the top. She took out the letter and started reading silently to herself.

"Come on, Addy. What does it say?" Izzy asked eagerly. No one had received mail since they started traveling, so a letter was like Christmas to them. The boys were too caught up in the excitement of the letter that they did not notice the wave of dread that washed over her face. She noticably paled while reading the short letter.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it guys." She cleared her throat, trying to get the focus off of her letter. "Alrighty, then. How about that song list?"

The twins looked to each other and nodded. One stepped in front of her and hugged her, while the other took the letter from her hand. They smiled when she reached out to grab the letter back.

"Oh, no you don't," she said in a very annoyed tone. "Can't ya'll for once leave my stuff alone?"

"Of course not," they said in unison, with big smiles on their faces. "But you're the only girl around here, so we have to tease someone." James opened the letter and held it while John read it aloud.

"It's time.

Albus"

Chris then grabbed each of the boys by the arm in a vice grip. "You know better than that. Be nice to our lead singer."

He let them go when James handed the letter back to Addy. The male band members looked to each other with questioning eyes. None of them knew what was going on. They looked back at her and asked what the letter was about. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want the life she used to have. She didn't want to go back to the world she left behind. She hated those people. The ones that beat and bruised her. The ones that broke her body and spirit. But mostly, she didn't want to go back to the man that turned his back on her, and that she had also turned her back on. Her father, Severus Snape.

Haddassah sat down on stage with her legs crossed. Her eyes traveled into the distance, starting off into space. She dreaded the day she would get that letter. Her eyes watered and she slowly began to cry. The guys sat down with her on the stage, waiting for her reply. They wanted to help their hurting friend, but didnt know how. All eyes were focused on her as she started to speak.

"I'm a witch"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Reviews would be nice, but I'm not going to force you if you don't want to. <strong>

**Oh. The song is called "If It Means A Lot To You" by Day to Remember**


End file.
